Hambre
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: Hungry Autor original: Justis76 Solo queda una galleta de chocolate, y Maya hará lo que sea para tenerla, y por 'lo que sea' significa 'lo que sea', dos capitulos clasificado T por temas medio sugestivos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hambre**

_Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar..._

Casi tropiezo y caigo mientras me dirijo a la cocina. Yo sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

_'Estoy tan cerca, ¡sólo esperar un poco más, dulce mío!'_

Mire dentro de la cocina y grite.

_'No, ¡no puede ser! ¿Por qué?'_

"¡Nick! ¡Noooo!"

El criminal se detiene justo a tiempo. Lo atrape in fraganti ahora, no tiene forma de escapar. Pero entonces dirige su atención a mí, y con una mirada fría y amenazante, dice "¿Qué pasa ahora, Maya? Si quieres que vea el Samurái de Níquel contigo, la respuesta sigue siendo no."

"¡Deja esa galleta, Nick, ahora!" Le grito, fingiendo estar apuntándole con una pistola.

"¿Por qué deberia? yo compre las galletas, creo que me merezco la última ".

"Pero Nick, ¡es una tradición! ¡No darme la última galleta sería como no salir por hamburguesas después de ganar un caso, o como no llevarme al cine al estreno de una película Samurai!"

"Bueno, para ser honesto, no me importaria dejar esas tradiciones. Seguro que me ahorraría algo de dinero que tanto necesito. Por ejemplo, yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos comprar un cuadro para la oficina, como el señor Grossberg ... "

"Nick, no hay tiempo para hablar de decoración para el hogar! Sólo damela galleta ahora, y nadie tiene que salir herido!"

"¡Maya, tengo hambre! Además, tu ya tuviste tu hamburguesa, no nesecitas nada más."

Simplemente no lo entiende. Hay una enorme diferencia entre las hamburguesas y las galletas, ¡no se pueden comparar a las dos! Y, además, llevo planeando este momento desde hace semanas! No voy ha permitir que Nick se interponga en el caminode mi perfecta sesion de "comer la ultima galleta"._ 'Solo tengo que forzarlo un poco.'_

"Un momento, si tu te comes eso voy ... voy a mostrarles a todos el video de la Navidad del año pasado."

"... ¿Y qué?" Nick dice después de un pequeño titubeo.

"Oh, vamos, tiene que haber algún tipo de ley en contra de lo que trataste de hacer, incluso si era Navidad. Estoy segura de que si se lo muestro al juez, él podría tener algo que decir."

Por un momento, Nick se ve aterrorizado, pero denota un detalle encubierto. "Ni siquiera sabes poner el DVD."

_'¡Maldita sea! Maldito Pueblo Kurain y su vieja tecnología. ¡Ah, ya sé, tal vez pueda sobornarlo!'_

"Bueno ... ¿y si te pagó por la galleta?"

"Yo soy tu jefe, ¿recuerdas? Incluso si me pagas, yo acabaria pagandote de todos modos. La respuesta es no."

Gemi. Nick se ve molesto. "Maya," suspira, "ya deja de ser tan irracionable".

_'¿Irrazonable? ¡Estoy siendo totalmente razonable!¡Incluso he dejado de pedir las bebidas extra-grande cuando Nick me lleva por hamburguesas! No sé por qué Nick me trata como una niña, a veces. Soy una mujer joven, que también es muy madura para su-'_

Nick acerca la galleta a su boca. "¡Nick, no!" Le grite. Le solte la primera excusa que se me pudo ocurrir. "¡Esta envenenada!"

_'Ok, tal vez no, tan madura.'_

"¿Envenenada? De todas las pesimas excusas ..." Nick esta realmente enojado ahora.

"Bueno, lo que quise decir es que ,podria estar, tal vez deberías darme el primer bocado. De esta manera sabremos si está envenenada."

"Creo que voy a correr el riesgo." , Murmuro.

La galleta una vez más se mueve en dirección a su boca. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en no dejar que el consigua el primer bocado. Me doy cuenta de que la mejor manera para impedir que muerda la galleta es, inmovilizar su boca, sin pensarlo, hice la unica cosa que se me ocurrio en el momento, presionar mis labios contra los suyos, embesti a Nick un poco fuerte, y lo empuje contra la pared. Me aleje despues de unos segundos, Nick me esta mirando, impactado. Nick esta **bastante** colorado. Su cara esta mas colorada que los dulces de mi tia Morgan.

¿deveras disfruto eso? Quiero decir solo le eh ´´besado´´ para que no se comiera la galleta, pero supongo que fue divertido.

"Wow ..." tartamudeo. Se quedo sin palabras. "Eso fue ... inesperado."

Inesperado, ¿eh? ¡Creo aun hay una forma de conseguir mi galleta!

"¿Te gustó?" Le dije, presionandolo contra la pared aún más. Comienza a tartamudear, pero puse mis dedos sobre sus labios. "Por que si es asi, hay mucho más de donde vino". Le volvi ha besar, esta ves aproposito. El deja de resistirse, y lentamente empiezo ha bajarlo al suelo, entonces me arrodillo en frente de el. Afloje su corbata. Le puse la mirada mas sugestiva que fui capaz de hacer sin estallar en un ataque de risa. La mirada de Nick cambia de sorprendido ah otra cosa. Un momento. ¿esta asustado?

"Maya ... ¿qué estás haciendo? Te has vuelto loca". Nick dijo, sorprendido por mi repentino atrevimiento. Él esta definitivamente sorprendido. Mi corazón se tambalea por un segundo. Me siento muy mal por tener que hacerlo pasar por esto, pero quizá la próxima vez, sabrá que es mejor que no se interponga entre mí y las galletas con chispas de chocolate. Además, Nick estara bien después de una larga siesta, y tal vez una taza de café o dos. No voy a hacerle tanto daño.

Me incline y le susurra al oído: "Si crees que me he vuelto loca, sólo espera a que vallamos al sofa."

Nick se le fue el aliento por la sorpresa. Le quite la corbata, comenze ha desabotonar su camisa. Tengo que admitir que, si no estuviera concentrada en robarle la galleta que cualquier otra cosa, podría estar disfrutando esto.

"¡Qué! ¡¿P-pero qué es lo que te pasa?¡"

"Nada ... Estoy hambrienta de ti, Nick." Desabotone el ultimo botón de su camisa. Me aleje un poco, para mirar ha Nick que esta casi descamisado, es toda una escena.

"Bien ahora que, te quite la camisa ..." me inclino más, por lo que mi nariz se presiona contra la suya. "¿Quieres quitarme la mía?"

Eso fue demasiado para Nick"¡QUÉÉÉ!" Hice un gran esfuerzo para no reir "¡No!, digo, ¡no puedo! ¿Es esto lo que quieres?" Nick muestra la galleta"P-puedes tomarla, solo…¡Detente!"

Me alejo un poco, y pongo mi dedo sobre mi barbilla, pretendiendo estar pensando.'_Claro, Como si tuviera que pedirlo.'_

"¡Ok!" Me levante. Tome la galleta de su mano y sali de la cocina, undiendome en la dulzura, de la diosa del chocolate, mientras que Nick se encuentra en el suelo, hecho un desastre, o mas bien un candente desastre. Algo me dice que no me llevara por haburgesas por un largo tiempo. Pero cuando miro hacia atrás y pienso en todos los problemas que he pasado, aun vale totalmente la pena .


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Horas despues**

_'Grr… ¡No hay nada para comer aquí! ¡Es casi hora de la cena, y me muero de hambre! Supongo que la única cosa que puedo hacer ahora es hacer las paces con Nick y esperar que el haga algo.'_

Así como si el destino lo quisiese, Nick entra en la cocina, tan pronto como termine mi pensamiento.

"Oh, hey Nick! Yo estaba a punto-"

Nick suspiro. "Déjame adivinar, te vas a disculpar, actuar como que lo que paso hace un par de horas no fue la gran cosa, y entonces preguntarme que hay para cenar"

"¡N-no!" Yo respondí, pretendiendo estar sorprendida por la acusación. '_Guau, es bueno_.' "Iba a preguntar que estabas haciendo, ¿es eso un crimen?"

"¿En serio?" Nick dice, levantando la ceja. Puedo decir que no le estoy engañando. "Bueno, en realidad, me estaba preguntando si la oferta que me hiciste antes sigue en pie."

"¿Oferta?" en ese momento, entendí a que se refería. "Bien ahora que, te quite la camisa... ¿Quieres quitarme la mía?" Nick tiene que estar probándome, el no tiene las agallas para hacer algo así. Aunque sin duda sería interesante si lo hiciese… me doy cuenta de su farol.

"Oh, definitivamente sigue en pie."

Una mirada aparece en los ojos de Nick, aunque no estoy segura de lo que es.

¿Qué vas a hacer, Nick?

No tuve tiempo para pensar con más fuerza sobre esto, porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que Nick me levanto a la barra de la cocina, luego se sube a la barra también, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. Comienza a besar tiernamente mi cuello. Él no me engaña, sin embargo, un par de besos en el cuello no quiere decir que vas a... ¡Wow, esto se siente increíble! Nick lentamente empieza a besarme arriba de mi cuello. Muy pronto, él besa mis mejillas y mi frente, y él me besa justo debajo de mis labios, tan cerca que puedo saborearlo. Su sabor es como el jugo de uva. Solté una pequeña risa. Los labios de Nick se frenan justo enfrente de mí, y se detiene, probablemente para dejarme en suspenso. Sin embargo no pude esperar más, por lo que asenté su cara y lo bese. Pensé que lo de besarlo antes fue divertido, pero esto es simplemente increíble. Estoy en el cielo- hasta que me doy cuenta de que no me está regresando el beso.

_'¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me besa?'_ Nick se aleja, tiene una mirada ufana en el rostro. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que lo siguiente que va a decir va a hacer que me dan ganas de darle una fuerte patada.

"Sabía que te gustaba". Dijo. Sí, quiero darle una patada.

"¡Qué! ¡Tú eres el que me besó!"

"Sí, pero sólo te bese para ver tu reacción. Yo no iba a darte un beso en los labios, tú me besaste."

... ¿Qué? "¡Yo... yo sólo te bese, porque pensé que sería raro que no te regresara el beso!" Mentí. Realmente espero que no vea a través de eso. "¡Yo simplemente estaba siendo amable!" Añadí.

"Claro… seguro que sí".

"¡Así fue! de todos modos ¡No me gustas de esa manera!" No creo estar engañando a nadie "¿Y si hipotéticamente, fuera así? ¿Cuál es tu punto?

"Pues bien, hipotéticamente, podría haberte dicho que me gustas también."

"B-Bueno, entonces..." ¿Le gusto a Nick? No puede ser, tiene que estar jugando conmigo…eww… eso sonó mal "Hipotéticamente, te pediría que lo demuestres"

"Hipotéticamente, te diría que siempre tengo pruebas, y luego yo haría esto." Nick se inclina hacia mí, y me besa, de verdad. Trate de poner resistencia, pero antes de que me dé cuenta le estoy, regresando el beso. Si Nick no estaba seguro antes, él definitivamente lo sabe ahora. Estoy totalmente enamorada de él.

"Bueno, hipotéticamente, podría haber disfrutado eso. Entonces, ¿qué harías?" Le pregunto, riendo.

"Bueno, se está haciendo muy tarde, por lo que, hipotéticamente, yo te invito a cenar."

"Ya veo... Pues bien, hipotéticamente, ¿qué pasa si no estamos siendo hipotéticos?"

"Bueno... Hipotéticamente no hipotéticamente, creo que debemos ser honestos el uno con el otro."

"En ese caso, me gusta mucho Nick. Al igual que yo te gusto.

"Y realmente me gustas, Maya. Ahora, antes de que me preguntes, aquí está tu prueba."

Él se inclina y me besa de nuevo. Esta vez, no me molesto en poner resistencia, le regreso el beso apasionadamente. Voy a ser honesta, esto es mucho mejor que la última galleta de chocolate. O todas las galletas de chocolate, en realidad. Nos tomamos un respiro.

"Ahora bien, ¿no hay algo que quieras preguntarme?"

"Um... Bueno, yo me preguntaba si estabas alrededor clasificando mis archivos..."

"¡Eso no! ¡Dijiste que me llevarías a cenar, tonto!"

"Oh sí, eso... Mira, me acabo de acordar que te llevé a almorzar, así que no me queda dinero".

Gimo. "Solo dijiste que me llevarías a cenar para admitir que estaba enamorada de ti ¿no es así?"

"Pues funcionó ¿no es así? Además, tengo algo que vas a encontrar mucho más apetecible que una hamburguesa". Nick dijo.

"¡Blasfemia! Nada puede compararse a una jugosa hamburguesa con cebolla extra y una guarnición de -" Nick me detiene con otro beso, y por fin entiendo lo que quiere decir.

"Hmm... En realidad, eso estuvo realmente bueno. Creo que voy a necesitar otra probada, sólo para ver si es realmente es mejor que una hamburguesa". Digo, después de que Nick se alejo.

"Con gusto" El dijo, se inclina una vez más. Creo que estaré bien sin la hamburguesa, solo por esta vez.


End file.
